world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and women who fight those wars. Warriors are no mere sword-swingers; they are skilled combatants, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry, and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon their foes into little red bits. Warriors are the most versatile of the combat classes, and they supplement their fighting prowess with the ability to rally their allies and spur them to victory. They charge into the heart of the battle and survive the most grievous of wounds. Warriors are common in dwarf, Forsaken, human, and orc societies, but many of the other races of Azeroth also fill their ranks with warriors. Masters of swords, spears, and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent times (which seem to be all the time in recent decades). Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. A knight is the warrior elite among humans. In World of Warcraft, there is a class called the Warrior. This combines the Barbarian and Fighter Classes under the umbrella of one class. Which is fine for World of Warcraft. Fighters are trained in the finer points of fighting with their weaponry. Barbarians are not and are discussed above. Fighters Amongst the Alliance ''The Humans of Azeroth'' Fighting is a honed art amongst the humans of Stormwind. During the days of Arathor, the old arts of the Barbarian were refined into the arts that included the Arts of Defence and Swordsmanship. The Humans refined their arts into literally thousands of styles, just as every human Master blacksmith have their own special recipe for Steel. Humans, with a dislike for killing, have created thousands of efficient styles to wage war upon their enemies. The results are the following archetypes for the Fighter (besides the meat and potatoes Fighter) that are favored by humans by Region. STORMWIND *'Shielded Fighter:' The "Sword and Shield" style of Swordsmanship is the archetypical style taught in the Legions of Stormwind. This is found with the people who man the garrisons in Westfall, in Elwynn Forest, and in the Southern Barrens. Shielded Fighters depend on items crafted with iron, steel, and mithril. *'Archer:' humans have depended on short range artillery (Archery) for a long time, and the humans of Stormwind are no different. Although many archers are hunters, some fighters train in archery to give the Stormwind Legions artillery support. Many human archers seek to hone their archery in order to surpass their Night Elf counterparts. *'Cad:' Cads are found amongst the Defias Brotherhood in Stormwind. They are also found amongst a number of adventurers. Cads do not operate with SI:7, but they are often known as bands of robbers and bandits. *'Weapon Master: '''Some humans of Stormwind, however, dedicate themselves to the mastery of one Weapon. With the way of the Fighter, these fighters range over the land seeking perfection in the Martial Art of wielding one weapon. These are the Weapon Masters, and on their journey, they often are feared by the Horde. *'Mobility Fighter:' With the recent discovery of Pandaria, the Continent to the South came a number of Pandarens that joined the Alliance as fighters. They brought with them the art of Tai Chi Quan and it's emphasis on Mobility on the Battle Field. Many Stormwinders have taken up the discipline in order to learn how to command the Field in quickness, speed, and mobility. The League of Arathor Humans of Outland The Valiance Expedition ''The Worgen of Gilneas The Gilneans, with their use of gun technology, have honed the Arte of Defence to a fine point. Their favored weapons happened to be the rapier. Since the curse of the Worgen had descended on a majority of the nation, many of the Worgen were forced to embrace their curse and have become barbarians, intergrating their animalistic rage into their fighting styles. Others retained their civility and maintained their finesse fighting styles. And some have combined their animalistic rage and the civilized art of Swordsmanship into a fighting style that can only be described as Savage. *'Savage Fighter:' The Worgen are naturally savage, so the combination of their animalistic natures into a swordsmanship that can be described as Savage. They use their teeth and claws along with their swords and bring to bear a passion that can only be described as mighty on the fields of battle. *'Finesse Fighter:' Amongst the Worgen, the Finesse Fighter has honed the Gilnean Arte of Defence. A basic variation of the fighter (represented by the Feat -- Weapon Finesse -- ''combined with the feats: Weapon Expertise, Intricate Swordsmanship, etc.); the Worgen Finesse fighter specializes in defending himself with just a blade. Physical Strength and Dexterity are needed in order to conquer one's foes in deadily duels on the battlefield. ''The Night Elves of Darnassus Night Elves have a strong, long lasting tradition of fighting arts going back to the War of the Ancients. While then, most men became druids and women became warriors (with some like Tyrande Wisperwind becoming priests) the Night Elves return to their fighting arts over the last nine years. Still masters of Archery, other weapon fighting styles that they have adopted include the Savage Fighter, Mobile Fighter, and the Two Weapon Fighter (often specializing in their stylistic two-bladed glaives). Archer: Archery is the supreme weapon art of the Night Elves and is mostly practiced by the night elf women. In recent years, some men have taken to learning the art. Due to cultural mores, however, the emphasis is on some. The Night Elf women are still the best practiced at drawing an arrow and letting it loose. Mobility Fighter: '''Before the Pandarens developed Tai Chi Quan, there was the Night Elves' version of the mobility fighter. This tradition existed since the War of the Ancients, and was mostly made up of men. Now it's mostly comprised by women. However, men are studying the weapon art and becoming just as fast and just as mighty as other mobility fighters. '''Savage Fighter: '''Unlike the Worgen's weapon style, the Savage Fighter of the Night Elves is different because Savage Fighting seems to be mostly made up of men. Rather than relying on tooth and claw, however, the Night Elf men use cesti and daggers. '''Two-Weapon Fighter: The Art of using two weapons is something that is associated with the demon hunters amongst the Night Elves. And the Demon Hunters are associated with Malfurion Stormrage's brother -- Illidan Stormrage. However, in past years, Night Elven Men and Women are studying the art in order to bring the stylistic two bladed glaives (which can be held by one hand) to bear. Despite the stigma of Illidan Stormrage, the two weapon fighters are deeply respected, as they are trained to make sure their loyalty is to Darnassus and the Alliance. Category:Classes of Warcraft